Secrets
by somethingaboutbooks
Summary: During the 75th edition of The Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen see herself falling for Finnick. But what happens when Peeta finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You remember the plan, right?" I whisper to Finnick making sure that Peeta doesn't hear our conversation. "Yeah, Kat" Finnick rolls his eyes grinning. I shake my head at the nickname, he is the only one who calls me that and isn't murdered or seriously injured. I turn around and stare at the window, soon we will all be on the arena again, ready to kill each other and guarantee our survival.

"I'll take care of you, Kat. I will make sure you are okay." Finnick whispers on my ear hugging me from behind. "I still don't get why you have to pretend to be with lover boy over there! And the way he said you were pregnant..." He trails off and I frown "I can't just let Snow hurt my family!" I say harshly getting away from his grasp. "I know, Kat. I'm sorry. It's just that it hurts me not being able to hug you, hold your hand, touch you, kiss you" he says with apologetic eyes and I sigh. "I know. I wish I could just kiss you right now, Finnick. But we can't. People are here, Peeta is here and I don't want to hurt him."I say and he nods in acknowledgement.

"Bye, Kat. See you tomorrow at the arena." Finnick leans in to kiss my cheek and then leaves.  
As if on cue, Peeta enters the room "What did he want?" He asks and I shrug "He wanted to be our ally on the arena." I explain and Peeta raises an eyebrow. "Finnick? Are you sure he wasn't bluffing or anything?" He asks suspiciously and I nod "He seemed pretty truthful for me." I say "Well... Okay then." Peeta agrees and give me a peck on the lips. It feels so wrong. I should be kissing Finnick right now, not Peeta. At least I wish to "Good luck tomorrow, Katniss" he says and I put on a fake smile "You too." I answer before he leaves to his room, leaving me alone standing there looking at the window.

The alarm goes off, signalling that the 75th edition of the hunger games just started. I push away the thoughts of Cinna and how I couldn't save him to the back of my mind and jump into the water, swimming to get to the rocks and run towards the cornucopia as fast as I can and trying not to be killed.  
I shoot a man on the leg and watch as he falls on the water. It's easier for me to take out someone's life now. That must sound

Horrible, but it's the truth. I want to survive, and to be able to I will have to kill people. It's not like I have a choice anyway. I aim at the water waiting for the guy who is fighting with Peeta to emerge. But nothing happens. Finnick had jumped into the water to help Peeta out, but he is still far from the two.

Suddenly I see a body floating on the water and my face falls. What if it is Peeta? For a minute I can feel the tears forming on my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I watch the body that floats numbly on the water and a second later Peeta emerges. Thank God he is alive! I don't think I could live without telling him the truth, even though I'm going to break his heart.  
Finnick and Peeta come out of the water and we make our way into the woods. "Are you okay, Kat?" Finnick whispers noticing my frown and I nod slightly. We continue walking for a few hours until we find a place to stay the night.  
"You can go to sleep. I'll stay up and watch out." I say putting my arrow on the ground beside me. "No Katniss, you must be tired I-" Peeta starts to say but I cut him off "I want to. And I won't be able to sleep anyways" I shrug and he nods a bit unsure. "Okay then." He says turning around and laying down on the grass.  
After a few minutes I am sure everyone is sleeping already, so I get up and start walking around, but not too far from the others. I hear something moving amongst the trees and I aim. "Don't! It's me!" Finnick says coming out of the trees and I sigh in relief. "What are you doing here?" I ask in a hushed tone.  
"I need you, Kat. I can't pretend anymore." He says getting closer to me and I feel my breath hitching. "The cameras." I say and Finnick shakes his head "I don't care anymore. I need you Kat." And with that Finnick puts his hands around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss him back immediately, not caring about Snow, nor the cameras, nor who is watching. I'm with Finnick right now and that's all that matters for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Finnick I-" I start to say when we pull away but he cuts me off. "It's okay, Kat. I understand. I'll wait for you." He says kissing my temple and I give him a small smile. "Thank you" I whisper taking his hand in mine as we walk back to the others.  
Mags is still asleep when Finnick get to the place where we are crashing the night. While Peeta is sitting down, his back turned to us.  
"Where were you?" He asks not bothering to turn around and I pull my hand away. "I was looking around and making sure we are okay." I shrug "What about Finnick?" He asks "well he woke up and I wasn't here, so he went to search for me." I lie and I see Peeta shaking his head as he laughs sarcastically.  
"I noticed that he found you." He says still not looking at us and I raise an eyebrow "What do you mean?" I ask hoping for the best "I saw you two kissing over there. I saw it! Katniss I thought we actually had something! After all that we have been through you do this to me!" He exasperates. I can see the angriness on his eyes as he talks to me. "Peeta I-" once again I can't finish my sentence.  
We are surrounded by a thick acid fog. "This doesn't seem good." Finnick says and I nod "Run!" I scream grabbing Mags and running with her in my arms.  
I can see Peeta struggling to keep up with us and I remember about his leg. "Finnick, go help Peeta!" I say and he takes Peeta in his arms. We run as fast as possible. I can't keep caring Mags, I'm not strong enough, but I push myself to do so.  
I feel the acid starting to burn my back and I groan, making myself go even faster. After a while the fog stops spreading away. I let go of Mags and sit on the ground breathing heavily. I can see the pain in her eyes as she looks at me and the boys before walking into the acid.  
"MAGS!" I scream and get up, reaching out for her, she just shakes her head and gets in deeper. And that's how Mags died, it broke my heart. I could have saved her, she could have lived.  
I look around and see Finnick on the ground with his head buried in his hands "We got to go." I say squeezing his shoulders and he nods "I know." He gets up expressionless and starts walking on the opposite direction of where we came from.  
"Don't think that we are done with that subject, Katniss. I'm not letting go so easily." Peeta says and walks away following Finnick.  
"I didn't think it was." I mutter to myself and do the only thing I can, follow them.


End file.
